De vida perfecta a perfecto desastre
by Dany-chu Takatsuki
Summary: Len ha estado enamorado de Rin por mucho tiempo y no se animaba a decirle sus sentimientos pero un día se dió la oportunidad para decirle lo que setía, ella no le respondió nada y a la mañana siguiente Rin tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria. Ahora que harás, Len? n3n
1. Chapter 1

DE VIDA PERFECTA A PERFECTO DESASTRE

Capítulo 1: Despertar

En la habitación de un hospital una chica despierta, su nombre es Rin Kagamine, junto a ella hay un chico que sujeta su mano, él está dormido en la silla

-D-disculpa...-Rin lo sacude un poco y al hacerlo nota que el chico tiene el mismo color de cabello que ella y la misma piel pálida. El chico despierta algo adormilado pero al ver a Rin despierta su expresión cambia completamente.

-Rin! por fin despertaste!- Rin estaba algo desconcertada pero algo en ese chico se le hacía muy familiar, mientras tanto Len la abraza con lágrimas de alegría en el rostro lo que hizo que Rin se desconcertara más

Rin: D: ahh!- gritó, lo que hizo que Len se separara

Len: Qué pasa Rin?

Rin: Quién eres?

Len: Rin, no te acuerdas de mí, soy Len, tu hermano- La expresión de Len se volvió en una mezcla rara de preocupación y tristeza

Rin: Mentira! mi hermano...- En ese momento el doctor entro interrumpiendo a Rin , Len se levantó y fue hacia el doctor.

Len: doctor! Que sucede?! Usted dijo que ella..

Doctor: Señorita kagamine, cáantos años tiene?

Rin: 12, los acabo de cumplir- Rin lo dijo un tanto emocionada, Len la observo atónito y el doctor por otro lado con su logro de que Len no hablara demás..

Doctor: Len, ven conmigo

El doctor y Len salieron de la habitación dejando a Rin sola, quien se levantó de la cama para explorar el cuarto, pero al hacerlo noto que su cuerpo había cambiado: era más alta y tenía el busto más grande de lo que ella recordaba. Cuando llego al baño y pudo observarse en el espejo notó que su cabello ahora era corto y su rostro también había cambiado, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el chico que estaba con ella era Len, su gemelo, quien entro en ese momento a la habitación.

Len: Rin, Donde estás?

Rin salió del baño a toda prisa y cuando se encontró con Len lo tomo por los hombros y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Len: Q-Que sucede?

Rin: En verdad eres tú, Len?

Len: S-Sí... -Rin pareía definida a hacerle algo a Len, quien estaba un poco asustado.

Rin: Entonces quieres decir que tengo tu misma edad?! Cuántos años tienes?!

Len: Que?!

Rin: Cuántos años tienes?!- desesperada

Len: aaa.. yo..

Rin: Len!

Len: 17!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ^w^/ chicos etto… perdón por no subir ningún capi. pero ya aquí está el segundo capi. del fic que tanta demanda tiene XDD no la verdad no pero si es el que tiene más reviws por eso ya les traego el segundo capi.

Bueno como muchos deben saber VOCALOID no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA y a CRYPTON, ahora si dicho esto aquí les dejo el segundo capi.

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué pasó?

Rin: ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡17?! ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿¡Por qué no puedo recordar nada?!

La desesperación de Rin era demasiada, algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras se tapaba la boca y daba unos cuantos pasos, Len al ver a su querida hermanita tan desorientada, confundida y frustrada, se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros, la giro y la abrazó un poco fuerte como si se aferrara a ella.

Len: Rin, por favor, cálmate hermanita, este no es el momento para que sepas lo que paso, ten paciencia prometo decirte pero cálmate.

Rin estaba sorprendida por el abrazo tan repentino de su hermano, al principio se paralizó, luego se clamó y correspondió el abrazo de Len a quien se le había quebrado la voz y unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Rin: Está bien… pero tengo un poco de miedo.

Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizarse.

Len: No tengas miedo, mi princesa, aquí estoy y estaré para lo que necesites, ven siéntate debes descansar un poco más…

Rin: ok…- Rin y Len se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta la cama (se habían alejado alrededor d metros), rin se sentó en la cama y Len en la silla que estaba junto a ésta, se vieron a los ojos y Len le sonrió a Rin quien le devolvió la sonrisa al ver que su querido hermano le expresaba "todo va estar bien". Después de unos instantes la chica por fin se atrevió a preguntar…

Rin: Len, ¿Aún nos queda dinero, de lo que nos dejaron nuestros padres?

Len: No, ya no, se nos acabó hace como 3 años…

Rin: ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos para seguir viviendo…y cómo es que podemos pagar este hospital?

La pequeña ojiazul al decir esto último observó la habitación en la que estaban.

Len: Pues… ¿Recuerdas tu grupo favorito?

Rin: ¿Vocaloid?

Len: Sí, ese mismo, hace unos 3 años y medio lanzaron una convocatoria buscando más miembros…

Rin escuchaba a su gemelo y se sentía muy emocionada de saber que si ella ahora formaba parte de su grupo musical favorito así que se acercó a su hermano, viéndolo con un brillo en los ojos.

Len: Nosotros audicionamos y sí fue porque tú me lo pediste, por eso audicioné contigo.

Al hacer ese pequeño paréntesis Len se sonrojo un poco, lo cual no notó su pequeña hermana debido a su gran emoción.

Len: Logramos entrar, junto con una chica llamada Gumi.

Rin: ¡Woooaaahh! ¡Qué emoción! ¿y conocemos a todos los miembros del grupo?

Len: Sí de hecho lo que son tú, Natsume, Miku y Gumi se llevan demasiado bien.

Rin: ¿Quién es Natsume?

Len: Es verdad ella tiene poco de haber entrado, Natsume comenzó como nico nico Singer pero cuando poco después (como un año) de que entramos tú y yo al grupo ella pidió entrar al grupo.

Rin: Ya veo… y dime ¿aún vivimos en el departamento?

Len: No, ahora vivimos en una como mansión, con los demás miembros del grupo.

Rin: Espera, ¿no me llevo bien con Miku?

Al mencionar el nombre "Miku", Len se erizó completamente e hizo una mueca muy extraña que Rin no había visto en su hermano más que cuando ella le cocina lo que menos le gusta comer.

Len: ¿Tú llevarte bien con ella? ¡NO! ¡Por kami! La odias, bueno algo así, solo te hace rabiar, pero por kami ustedes no serían amigas ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

Rin estaba confundida y se preguntaba cómo es que Miku y ella no se llevaban bien, si cuando la veía en sus conciertos era un amor y Rin la admiraba mucho, cómo podría odiarla.

Rin: Pero ¿Por qué la habría de odiar? Ella es mi favorita.

Len: Era, luego la conociste y pues…

Rin: ¿y tú también la odias?

Len: Mmmmm… no sé supongo que no la odio, recuerda que yo no puedo odiar a las personas, simplemente me cae mal y se me hace muy encimosa y desesperante, Me saca de quicio.

Rin: Vaya no es nada fácil sacarte de quicio pero aun así no entiendo, eso no me hace odiar a las personas, ¿por qué la odio o más bien por qué me frustra tanto?

Len: Awm…. Verás cuando nosotros entramos al grupo…

CONTINUARÁ….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :D cuanto tiempo sin verlos n.n lo siento es que ustedes saben, escuela, castigos, examenes, etc.

Pero ya aquí está el tercer capi de este fanfic que en lo personal me gusta como está quedando pero bueno mejor ya los dejo leer el capi :33

Nota: Ninguno, de lospersonajes de esta historia me pertencen, Le pertencen a Crypton Media Future y a Yamaha y no se a quién más xD pero ninguno es mío. (que triste D:)

*Flash*Black*

En algún lugar del edificio de Crypton Media Future…

̶ Kyaa! ¡Qué emoción, los nuevos chicos son tan lindos! ̶ Decía Meiko emocionada mientras estiraba las mejillas de Len.

̶ Si la verdad que sí ̶ Le confirmo Kaito revolviendo el cabello de Gumi, quien le sonrió dulcemente.

̶ Neee… M-meiko-chan, ¿podrías firmar mi libreta? ̶ Rin se acercó a Meiko, quién al oír sus palabras dejó escapar una pequeña risita y dejo en paz las mejillas de Len quién al sentirse liberado se sobó las mejillas y se alejó un poco de Meiko.

̶ ¡Claro que sí pequeña! ̶ Meiko antes de tomar la pluma y la libreta abrazó y cargo a Rin.

Len por otro lado se acercó a Miku quién estaba sentada en un sofá, sonriendo, aunque para Len era una sonrisa demasiado finjida.

̶ Hola ̶ Dijo Len acercándose y sonriéndole a la peliaqua, al hacerlo Len vio que la falsa sonrisa de Miku había cambiado para volverse una sonrisa sincera, sin embargo Len notó que ella se había sonrosado.

̶ Me llamo Len Kagamine ̶ Le dijo el ojiazul con mucha amabilidad.

̶ Es un gusto conocerte, me alegro que seas mi nuevo compañero en la corporación crypton. ̶ Miku parecía estar contenta, se pusieron a platicar como unos 5 minutos hasta que Len llamó a Rin.

̶ Imoto, ella es Miku ̶ En ese momento el semblante de la chica cambió. Pero Len lo notó y fue a platicar con Kaito.

̶ Woooa! ̶ Rin estaba emocionada, después de todo Miku era su vocaloid favorita ̶ Mucho gusto en conocerte Hatsune-chan, eres mi favorita, cantas hermoso, eres la mejor, ¿puedes firmar mi libreta? Esta hoja siempre la guarde para ti.

̶ Mira mocosa, date cuenta de donde estás, ahora vas a convivir con todos nosotros, para que quieres que firme tu estúpida hoja si me vas a ver a diario además y no me pidas que sea tu amiga, realmente solo estoy aquí porque Mikuo-nii me obligó. ̶ Rin solo escuchó

Las palabras de Miku y cuando ella terminó, Rin solo bajó la mirada.

̶ Bien, siento haberte molestado…Hasta luego Hatsune-chan ̶ Entonces Rin se salió corriendo de la habitación, Len notó esto y dejo a Kaito para ir por su querida hermana…

Fin*del*Flash*Black*

̶ Básicamente eso fue lo que paso, luego te consolé y comenzaste a odiarla…Porque eso no fue lo único, te hizo muchas travesuras la verdad algunas fueron muy divertidas ̶ Rin estaba un poco desorientada.

̶ Entonces, ¿las únicas amigas que tengo en el grupo son… Gumi y Natsume?

̶ Algo así, más bien con ella te llevas demasiado, hacen pijamadas, se van de compras, cosas así.

̶ Parece que sabes mucho sobre mi vida, hermanito.

En ese momento Len se sonrojó y para disimularlo miró hacia otro lado.

̶ Soy tu hermano y debo cuidarte y estar pendiente de lo que haces, se lo prometí a papá…

A Rin le pareció lindo y le sonrió a su hermano para luego ponerle una mano en la cabeza y despeinarlo un poco.

̶ Eres un buen Onii-chan ̶ Rin le sonrió alegremente a su hermano, quien al vela sonreír de esa manera la pura, tan inocente y linda, sintió un estremecimiento y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle de manera muy acelerada lo cual en consecuencia también causó un sonrojo en el rubio.

̶ Basta Rin me tratas como si fuera un perro ̶ Len trató de disimular lo que acababa de experimentar y se levantó de la silla.

̶ ¿Y… Por qué te sonrojas? ̶ La chica tenía una mirada pícara pero a la vez un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

̶ N-no se de que hablas

̶ Eres lindo, onii-chan

̶ ¿De qué hablas hermanita? Si según mis fans soy sexy. ̶ En ese momento Len adoptó una postura, según él, sexy. A lo que su hermana le provoco risa.

̶ Anda búrlate, solo tienes envidia porque yo tengo más fans que tu.

̶ ¿Y eso cómo puedo saberlo yo?

̶ ¡Oh! Es verdad…mmm… En fin ya anocheció deberías dormir.

̶ Bien pero entonces quiero que me cuentes un cuento.

̶ Un…¿cuento?

̶ ¡Sí! Me gustan los cuentos y tú te sabes muchos.

̶ Rin, eso fue cuando éramos niños.

̶ Pero yo quiero escuchar un cuento. ̶ Rin hizo un puchero, ya que sabía que cuando hacía eso Len haría todo lo que ella quisiera.

̶ Rin, eso ya no funciona conmigo, no lo intentes. ̶ Len se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra dirección, entonces Rin empezó a hacer ruidos de perrito triste, y también puso una cara parecida que Len solo vio de reojo.

̶ No…no te va a funcionar. ̶ Dicho esto, la chica hizo los ruidos un poco más fuertes.

̶ ¡Ahh! Ok Ok, te contaré un cuento. ̶ Dijo el ojiazul un poco molesto

̶ ¡Yeii! ̶ La rubia estaba entusiasmada, la manera en la que Len le contaba cuentos era muy bonita y pensó que ahora sería mejor con la voz que ahora tenía su hermano.

̶ Bueno, bueno ̶ El chico se acercó y se sentó en la silla en la que había estado ̶ La historia se llama… Las crónicas de la maldad…Y empieza hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás donde habías reyes, príncipes, princesas, hechiceras, espadachinas y sirvientes… pero la historia comienza en un reino, un reino amarrillo….


End file.
